memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:USS Saratoga (2374)
Aquiel I noticed the reference to the Saratoga being in "Aquiel" was put back in the article. Can anyone tell me where this ship was mentioned in that episode? Was it in an early version of the script? Locarno 13:34, 22 March 2006 (UTC) :There was a reference to a USS Saratoga in Keith Rocha's log that was barely visible in the episode. --From Andoria with Love 14:03, 22 March 2006 (UTC) ::With all the TNG capping that has been going on, i expect it will be available for review shortly :) -- Captain M.K.B. 14:55, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Here are screenshots of the logs and what I could make out, haven't found the Saratoga yet though... :STARDATE 46455: :SPENT MOST OF THE DAY RECALIBRATING THE NEW ANTENNA :ARRAY FOR STARBASE XXX LOG. XXX PLAY BUT I WANT :TO RESEARCH-CHECK THE XXX XXX. AQUIEL SAYS SHE :SAW SOME XXX XXX IN THE XXX XXX. :STARDATE 46456: :DAY OFF. CAUGHT UP WITH THE PARRISES SQUARES TOURNAMENT :ON THE STARFLEET SPORTS NET?. XXX THE XXX XXX A :NEW CHXXX. XXX XXX A XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX THE :XXX WITHOUT A XXX XXX XXX XXX :STARDATE 46457: :XXX XXX XXX. STARFLEET COMMAND XXX TWENTY :NEW LINES TO STARBASE 237 TO XXX A NEW XXX :THAN FOR THE PULSAR XXX XXX. WE XXX XXX XXX :... :STARDATE 46478: :HAD TO SWITCH THE NEW STARBASE 237 LINER BACK TO NORMAL :FEED IN THE DELTA VEGA SECTOR. NOTHING EXCITING BUT WE TOOK :THE OPPORTUNITY TO PERFORM SOME UPGRADES IN THE DATA :COMPRESSION SOFTWARE. WE WERE RUNNIG THE OLD VERSION :IN MOST OF THESE UNITS WHICH SHOULDN'T BE A PROBLEM SINCE :THOSE ARE LOW-TRAFFIC LINKS; BUT IT'S BETTER ANYWAY. :STARDATE 46479: :STARDATE 46480: :MORE HEAVY TRAFFIC TO THE EPSILON IX STATION. I THINK :STARFLEET'S GOT SOME BIG SCIENCE PROJECT BREWING THERE :WITH AT LEAST HALF A DOZEN STARSHIPS RUNNING AROUND. --Jörg 15:27, 22 March 2006 (UTC) PNA-inaccurate/article title Regarding the above, if the Aquiel-Saratoga reference cannont be confirmed, which hasn't seemed to have happened in the past 8 months, it should be removed. In which case this page should moved to USS Saratoga (2374). --Alan del Beccio 00:04, 24 November 2006 (UTC) : I have since removed the following reference: ::According to his logs, Keith Rocha had a "competition" with an individual named Ryan aboard the ''Saratoga. ( )'' : ..and moved the page to USS Saratoga (2374).--Alan del Beccio 08:44, 26 November 2006 (UTC) :: I don't recall seeing a reason, notably after my above comment, to justify the re-addition of the above text I had previously removed. That's why we have and use talk pages, afterall. --Alan del Beccio 00:09, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Revert 2007-08-24 I reverted some of the recent edits: diff of the edits I removed. All of this is speculation, as far as I'm aware. We don't know if this Saratoga was a Miranda-class vessel as the others, we don't know that it is the vessel from . -- Cid Highwind 10:13, 24 August 2007 (UTC) :Well the Miranda class was definitely labeled "Saratoga" in Generations. That at least is confirmed. So it wouldn't be a problem if we called that Miranda class the Saratoga. 14:05, 24 August 2007 (UTC) ::Really? Screenshot? -- Sulfur 14:11, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Yes, please... there was an unconfirmed claim at Unnamed Miranda class starships, stating that parts of the model had the Saratoga name on it while others had not (and were labeled Brattain instead - wasn't the Brattain falsely labeled Brittain, anyway?). In any case, that claim should have been tagged with long ago and was now correctly removed - until we get confirmation for it, in which case we can revert my changes to all those articles. :) -- Cid Highwind 14:28, 24 August 2007 (UTC) :This is the model that was used in Generations http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/scans/miranda1.htm the last pic. As you can see it was labeled Saratoga. Ambassador/Ensign_Q 14:31, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Removed Ryan, a Starfleet officer, served aboard this ship in 2369. That year, he competed against Keith Rocha on Relay Station 47. ( ) If there were mentions to Ryan and the Saratoga, they were 'erased' by new text for the remastered , which had new entries for the first page for of the logs.Throwback (talk) 18:59, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Speculation The following was posted in the article by the IP user 107.197.76.65: After the mention of this ship as having "Put in" by Jadzia Dax, a shot of DS9 is shown with only two ships at the station; the Defiant and a Yeager class. Could it then be feasible that this Yeager would be the Saratoga that has "Put in" and there obviously long enough for Jadzia to be planning a party to host the crew of the Saratoga? Moved to here; please come directly to the talk page with comments in the future. 31dot (talk) 20:24, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :If it's not clear which ship it is, then we don't mention it. 31dot (talk) 20:25, July 10, 2015 (UTC)